


New Rat in the Lab

by Susanspringguardian



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: A bit of a sad past, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship with the Davenport's/Dooley's, Fun sibling banter, Humor, Nikki is a bit distant, Nikki is bionic, Romance, bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki Graham is a bit different from the four other bionic kids. She isn't used to family since she was made on a scientist's last wish, made possible by Douglas giving her the technology she needed for bionics. The only person she really connects to is Chase. She feels bad that he's always picked on and made fun of, even when he told her it doesn't affect him much.</p><p>Nikki's plan is to finally fit in and be the good guy, but then she learns about a man named Krane. That name sounds familiar, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rat in the Lab

Third person p.o.v.

A giant box sat in the middle of the lab, the three "lab rats" standing in front of it with Leo beside them. They were waiting for Mr. Davenport to come and open it, since it was addressed to him and Douglas. It was from someone named Dr. L. Graham, whoever that was. Adam jumped a bit on the balls of his feet in impatientence. He really wanted to open it.

Donald Davenport then came into the lab, his brother trailing behind him. They both stopped when the box registered to them. It was big enough to hold a capsule inside it comfortably and was cold to the touch, which wasn't normal for wood.

"Okay, Adam, can you open it for us?" Mr. Davenport asked his oldest son.

A smile broke out on Adam's face. "Thought you'd never ask!"

He went up to the box and pulled the whole front off, which made the box fall off the capsule inside. Adam let out a sad noise.

"We already got three of those. Oh, well, guess we send it back."

Bree held up her hand. "Wait, why can't we see into the capsule. It's made of clear glass, not white."

Leo nodded and put his hand against it, quickly pulling back. "And it's freezing! Like, colder than snow and ice."

"Alright, I'll just warm it up," Adam said, getting his heat vision ready.

Before anyone could stop him, two red beams hit the glass and the white on the glass started to disappear. As it did, an outline of a person formed. Soon, they could see a girl, who looked to be about 16, sleeping standing up in the capsule. Her breath came out in white clouds, like it would in winter, and her hair was a white-blonde color. She also wore a suit similiar to Bree's mission suit. The only thing weird about her was her skin color, which was tan and contrasted greatly with her hair and everything around her.

"It's like she's in hypersleep," Chase said quietly.

Donald sighed. "Well, we have to figure out what to do with her now."

Douglas looked at the address and his eyes widened. "I know who sent this. She was an old friend."

Mr. Davenport looked at his brother. "You gave another person bionic technology?!"

"It was a dying wish! I made sure all the information I gave her was destroyed, so relax."

They all looked at him balefully. He shrugged and left the lab. He didn't need a lecture now.

Nikki's p.o.v.

Everything's warmer now. Weird. My breath should have made it unbearably cold to anyone but me and Arctic animals. Maybe I finally made it to...where did Dr. Graham send me to again? Maybe permasleep isn't the best for the brain. Besides, I feel like I''m waking up from six hours of sleep, so my brain may not work right away. I slowly open my eyes and see five people in a sort of lab area, much better than the one I left. Four kids, three look about my age and the other looks about eight, and an older man. Where have I seen him before? Another person is coming in. He has spiky hair, more than anyone in the room. Kinda looks like a porkipine. Heh.

The three kids are looking at me now. Wait, they aren't with the government, right?! Dr. Graham made sure to keep me a secret from them, but what if they're with it?

Oh, my gosh, one of them is coming closer. My body still has to warm up enough to move and my capsule is locked, so it's only able to be opened from the outside. I'm so doomed. So doomed.

He's not doing anything, not even paying attention to anyone behind him. He has spiky hair, too, but nearly as much as the other one. The two older men seem to be fighting, but I can't hear them. I can't hear anything in here. The boy seems to be fixated on me. Am I strange looking to him? I look normal, I think. Maybe I do look strange.

His eyes are pretty. Wonder when I can get out and talk to him. I bet he's nice. Maybe if my system warms up, I can communicate someway.

Ah, my hands can move now. Sweet. My arms work, too. I breathe on the glass, making frost, but it looks like steam, and start writing on it. It's a bit hard to write backwards, but I manage.

**'Hi.'**

His brown eyes widen and he waves back at me. He's really funny when he looks shocked like that. I smile at him.

**'Can I come out?' ******

He seems confused at this. Guess he doesn't know it's locked. I sigh dejectedly and lean against the glass. The man with black hair, not the porkipine hair, comes over and looks at me. The boy says something to him and he looks my capsule over. He found the locking mechanism fairly fast. My door opens with a hiss and smoke comes out from it being so cold in here compared to the outside air. I don't make a move since I'm still somewhat frozen and I don't completely trust these people.

The boy smiles at me in a friendly way. "Hi."

I wave slowly, a smile making it's way onto my face. He has a nice voice, too.

The porkipine haired man looks me over in a way that reminds me of someone. It makes me uncomfortable and I shift my weight a bit. The other man smiles at me the same way the boy did and motions me over. I glance around, looking for an escape route before I come out. None that are easy to get to. Dang it.

I step out on wobbly legs and as soon as I'm out of the capsule, my legs give out and the boy catches me. I look up at him in wonder as a red tinge covers his cheeks. Makes him cuter, somehow.

"Chase, can you bring her over here? She seems to have a bit of a problem walking."

"Sure, Mr. Davenport."

So, Davenport and Chase. Hm. Who is everyone else, then? Spies? Why are we in a lab? There are three other capsules. Are they like me? I have so many questions!

I'm sat on a desk and Mr. Davenport looks at me. His gaze doesn't affect me like the other man's, yet it is still strange to me. I glance back at Chase, who smiles encouragingly at me. At least, I hope that's what it means.

"W-where a-am I?" I ask shakily.

I sound like I'm freezing, but I'm quite comfortable in cold weather. I can go out in below zero temperatures in shorts and a tank top and feel fine.

"You're in Mission Creek. This is our lab," Mr. Davenport answers me.

Mission Creek. Dr. Graham said something about that. Ugh, I'm still feeling the affects of permasleep. I nod to tell him I understand.

The boy that looks eight walks up to me and I shrink back a bit. He holds up his hands in a 'don't fear me' action. "What's your name?"

"N-nikki. Nikki G-graham."

The girl smiles at me and I smile back slightly. "Well, welcome to the lab. I'm Bree, this is Leo, Chase, Adam, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas."

"D-douglas?" That sounds so familiar!

Said person nods his head and looks like he's about to say something when Adam, I think, buts in.

"Are you bionic?"

"Yeah, I think so. I-I'm not sure, though."

Chase frowns. "What do you mean, not sure?"

"Well, I was kinda in a permasleep, so everything is a bit out of whack. My bionics aren't exactly thawed out yet, except ice breath, so, yeah."

Adam smiles widely at me. "You have ice breath?! Sweet!"

I flush and smile shyly at him. At least my body is functioning properly again. "Th-thanks."

Maybe being here won't be as bad as I thought.


End file.
